


Any Stranger I Choose

by TeamScienceMegaNerds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, alex is a photographer, as per usual, basically sam becomes alex's model for her next art show, sam is still the CFO, they're both hot messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamScienceMegaNerds/pseuds/TeamScienceMegaNerds
Summary: Alex is a world famous photographer who specializes in portraits and her next show is a series of photos about pleasure and desire. Sam is itching to go to the art show but Lena manages to make sure that Sam will be in it.orAlex is doing a photography series about orgasms which...Sam has never had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time ever I actually know how long something is going to be. Crazy, right? I know I've got a few other things to write but I couldn't keep this out of my head.

When Lena comes barreling into Sam’s office holding a copy of CatCo’s magazine in one hand and a cup holder with two coffees sitting in it in the other, Sam knows that something is wrong. Actually, Sam’s first thought is: where’s Jess? Because usually if they have a situation that involves unscheduled meetings  _ and  _ coffee, then Lena has inevitably pissed off the Chinese investors or - God forbid - the Russians and that means a six-hour video conference that will force Sam to call a babysitter for Ruby. But Lena doesn’t look stressed or upset, just bordering on giddy in a way that Sam has never seen. Sam swivels her chair so that she’s facing Lena and waits, impatiently, for Lena to sit in front of her desk, place their coffees on coasters, and set the magazine in front of Sam. “Page thirteen” is all Lena says before she leans back in her chair and takes a slow drink of her coffee.

 

Sam knows that look and even though she feels like she’s being set up, she still opens the magazine and lands on a feature story titled “Outside of the Frame: Prestigious Photography Returns to National City for a Showstopper”. Sam arches a brow because - apparently - she must be missing something. “Okay...cool?”

 

“That’s Alex Danvers!” Lena says with a huge grin. “You’d probably know her better as the cinematographer for  _ Alignment _ .” Sam’s eyes dart back to the article, she scans down a few lines and notes the hoard of awards listed including an Oscar for cinematography. “Remember how you kept posting your favorite shots from that movie on your Instagram? I can’t believe she’s back in town.”

 

“We’ll go to the show when it opens.” Sam tries to sound as chill as possible but Lena was right to show her this.  _ Alignment  _ was her favorite movie and she’ll certainly have the opening of this new art show booked in her calendar for months. 

 

“Did you see what the new show is going to be about?” 

 

“I assume it’ll be portraits, that’s what she’s known…” Sam stops talking when her eyes fall on the last line of the article: Danvers will be shooting a new collection titled ‘The Rise and Fall of Desire’ in which she will be depicting her subjects before, during, and after they orgasm. 

 

Sam could scream. She could throw the magazine across the room and scream.  _ This _ is why Lena came in here. _This_ is really what she wanted to show her. Lena looks absolutely delighted. Sam knows her cheeks are warming. “She’s looking for new subjects. I mean, taking requests at least-.”

 

“Are you joking? You can’t do that! You run LCorp-.”

 

“Not me! You.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I think you should do it.” 

 

“Me?” Sam is dumbfounded. “I...I could never do that. I have a daughter.” Sam says this like that’s the end of it. Lena continues sipping her coffee. Sam knows that she needs to say something more definitive, something to get Lena to back off. “Plus, you know I can never really...well  _ you know _ .”

 

“Orgasm?” Lena sets her cup down. “Okay, first of all, Ruby doesn’t need to know about this. It’s a closed event and I doubt any of those boring soccer moms at Ruby's school even know what an art exhibit even is.” 

 

“I’m a soccer mom,” Sam deadpans.

 

“And have you considered that the reason you haven’t had an orgasm is that you’ve only slept with Missionary Position A and B for your entire life?” Lena reaches across Sam’s desk and flips to the next page in the article. It’s a full page photo of Alex Danvers wearing stylishly tattered black jeans with some average t-shirt showing off her - many - tattoos. Her undercut is perfectly trimmed, her hair looks messy in the best way, and she’s looking right at the camera. Right at Sam. “Wow…”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re drooling!” Lena laughs. Sam closes the magazine and slides it across the desk to Lena. “Well, at any rate, I made a call to Shaun who called James who might know Alex from their war photography days and...you’re in.”

 

“What do you mean ‘I’m in’?” Sam looks at Lena, incredulous. 

 

“There’s this whole application. Background check. I even had to send like ten photos too and apparently, Danvers wants to shoot you.” Right now, Sam would prefer to shoot herself. “I guess there was a huge waitlist but Alex bumped you up-.”

 

“What the fuck, Lena?!” Sam throws her body back dramatically in her chair. “Seriously, stop laughing or I’ll make you go bankrupt.” Sam closes her eyes. “Plus, she kinda sounds like an asshole. Choosing people based on how they look? Jerk.”

 

“I actually think James might’ve talked you up. And what do you care? If you aren’t doing it then it doesn’t matter.”

 

“But she did say yes? I feel like...well, if it’s something she’s considered...and maybe something she’s prepared for…” Sam doesn’t know how to say it. She doesn’t know how to say any of it. Lena knows that. She must know because Lena’s eyes have gone all soft and accommodating like she’s waiting for Sam to go vulnerable so that she can jump. Sam knows her best friend and she knows that there isn’t any maliciousness behind this offer. Just care. And love.

 

Lena’s probably right. Sam has dated all the wrong people - men - who had been so quick to get to fucking that they’d forgotten that it was a shared experience. Sam was technically out. Technically proud too. But her fears about being with another woman sexually were an issue, something that should be resolved sooner rather than later.

 

And it wasn’t just about men versus women. It was about the way that Sam felt in the presence of another woman. Completely seen. She’s never gotten past making out because she was frightened by the idea of not knowing what to do. How could she please another woman if she’d never even been able to get off on her own? 

 

“You’re overthinking,” Lena asserts. She reaches across the desk and grabs Sam’s hands. “I think this might be good for you. The experience alone will be a great conversation starter.”

 

“I’m not saying yes.” Sam pretends to return to her work. “But I will think about it.”

 

* * *

 

During their weekly brunch, Alex Danvers somehow finds a way to weasel into their conversation again. Sam certainly doesn’t bring it up but Jess is an art nerd so she’s already ranting and raving about Alex like she’s some kind of Annie Leibovitz. Lena has gone stark silent and that seems to spur Jess to ask, “I thought you liked her work. That one movie, right?”

 

“Alignment,” Lena supplies trying not to smile around her bite of kale.

 

“Oh my gosh, yes! So good. We should go to the show together. I bet she’ll do some kind of panel or even go around talking to people.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Sam mumbles.

 

“Sam might actually be meeting Alex.” Sam kicks Lena’s leg under the table.

 

“You’re meeting her?!”

 

“ _ Might, _ ” Lena clarifies. “As a subject for her next collection.”

 

“Lena…” Sam warns.

 

“The orgasm one? Holy shoot.” Though Sam usually finds Jess’s inability to say curse words enduring, right now she thinks ‘holy shit’ is a warranted expression of how crazy this situation is. “You have to do it. You have to.”

 

“So, I’ve been told.” 

 

“I know her sister,” Jess tells them. Lena’s eyes widen. Lena was probably happy that Jess was on her side but she obviously didn’t know that tidbit of information. “I mean, she works at the food co-op on Tuesdays with me. Apparently, Alex is really cool. And smart. She was an anthropology major in college.” 

 

“That’s great, Jess, but...I’m still on the fence.” Unlike Lena, Jess seems to take Sam’s apprehension as permission to continue to push her. Jess has all but abandoned her chorizo, egg, and potato hash and has moved on to twirling the mint leaf around in her sangria. 

 

“Sam, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Kara - that’s Alex’s sister by the way - she said that Alex really values her work and she really wants this project to impact the world and her subjects.” Jess is beaming. “I think that you’re scared. And that’s okay.”

 

“Feel the fear and do it anyway,” Lena adds, even though she knows she sounds dorky. “I guarantee you’ll have a great experience. Don’t do it for Alex’s sake, do it for yourself.” It’s right now that Sam realizes that she really can have it all. A good work life, great friends, and possibly more. What’s the harm in taking a very contained risk? 

 

And in the two days since Lena’s has mentioned it, she’s been thinking about just taking the plunge. She can meet one of her favorite artists, be a part of the work that she admires, and Alex seems...passionate. Sam read a few articles about her and it was clear that Alex took great pride in everything she did. If Sam was going to try - and fail - to have an orgasm in front of anyone, Alex wouldn’t be the last person she'd chose. 

 

“For the record, I’m not scared,” Sam says with all the confidence of a lying liar who lies. 

 

* * *

 

Sam is terrified. Ever since she sent the okay email to the a_danvers photography email, she has been a nervous wreck. Alex obviously had an assistant because the email reply was devoid of any emotion and Sam was told to arrive at 135 Miller St. Apartment 209 at 8 pm. After extensive research on the building, she’d determined that she’d be meeting at a high-end loft downtown and even though it would be a breeze to get to from LCorp, Sam was very uneasy about going to someone’s apartment to do...this. 

 

It didn’t matter how much information Jess could dig up, Sam struggles to trust anyone that easily, so she made sure to bring mace on her drive over. Even as she approached the building, wearing a high waisted pink pencil skirt and a white silk blouse, Sam was nervous that she was going to do the wrong thing. Say the wrong thing. Alex would take one look at her deer in headlights face and send her away in favor of another subject someone who was easier to deal with. Someone braver. Hotter. 

 

When Sam knocked at the door, her fist pushed it open. She was too shy to step in, afraid of intruding, but then she heard the distant call, “Come in,” and she pressed forward. The loft was less of a home and more of a frantic mess of moving boxes in one area, a half-organized kitchen, a “living space” that was just a couch and a coffee table with a few mugs on it, and a bedroom area. That’s where Alex was. She must have been finishing setting up because she had a dirty rag slung over her shoulder like a mechanic as she tweaked one of the light fixtures.

 

All Sam could focus on right now was the bed. Light lavender colored comforter, a nightstand with a few books and a mug sitting on it, and big fluffy pillows that looked very inviting. It was a king sized bed, Sam knew that because hers was smaller. “Samantha, I assume.” Alex tosses the rag onto a stool near her camera equipment and approaches Sam with her hand out. Sam takes it.

 

“Sam is fine.” 

 

“Oh, Sam it is.” Alex looks much more midwest-kind in person. Her tattoos that usually make her look tough are actually quite beautiful and alluring in person. Her handshake is firm though and she has a look in her eyes that is perfectly inviting. Sam calms down ever so slightly. “Here, let me take that for you.” Alex takes Sam’s purse and puts it somewhere off to the side. Sam’s eyes are drawn to the art that Alex has apparently just started putting on the walls. They’re unique pieces, things that Sam is almost sure haven’t been in any of her shows. “Did you find the place okay?”

 

“Yeah, it was close to where I work.” Sam doesn’t know what she should do. Join Alex near the kitchen island or continue standing in the middle of the room. 

 

“Right. LCorp.” Alex goes to her fridge and opens it. “Drink? I’ve got water, some weird hippie shit my sister made, juice, beer…” Sam would take eight shots of anything if that was available but she isn’t sure that she should be drinking. 

 

“Water is fine.” Sam does join her now. She enjoys the way Alex seems confused by every element of the simple process. First, she doesn’t know where the glasses are. Then she can’t figure out how to work the ice dispenser. It lightens the mood enough for Sam to laugh. “Sorry.” 

 

“No, it’s...everything is new here. My assistant bought me all this fancy bullshit.” Alex hands Sam the glass with a smile. “I’m just a simple kid at heart.” Sam watches Alex go from the kitchen to a desk, rummage around, and come back with a few papers and a pen. “So, let’s get all the boring stuff out of the way.” Alex sets a document in front of Sam. “For this project, I’ve written out my artist’s statement, preliminary show info, and...well, obviously, due to the sensitive nature of this project the final gallery will only be photos that my models approve of. But it’s a series of three photos, so I need at least one series in order for that model to be included.”

 

Alex could be telling Sam that the Earth is flat and she’d be nodding along. Alex is more attractive in person. It’s the movement. She doesn’t talk with her hands but with her eyes. She says everything like it’s the truth, and Sam knows that she’ll be going through with this just because it’s what Alex wants. “Okay.”

 

“I know I just threw a lot at you. Just wanna check in and to make sure that you know that we can stop at any time.” Alex waits for Sam to nod again before she hands over the pen. “I’ve also done a few sessions with some of the models. Actually one of the male models had to go because his dog bit his neighbor-.”

 

“Oh, you don’t just do this with women?” 

 

Alex blinks a few times, confused. “Uh...no? This project is for everyone, including those outside of the binary.” Alex leads Sam toward the bed where Sam awkwardly holds the water glass and does not sit down. “Actually, the most difficult thing for people is the lights. I’m open to rescheduling in the morning if that’s more your speed. Natural light can be a game changer.”

 

“No, I think I’m okay.” Sam isn’t okay and if the way Alex is looking at her is any indication: Alex knows that Sam is nervous. 

 

“Here, why don’t you take a seat.” Sam does and Alex takes the glass from her and places it on the nightstand. Alex sits beside her, not crowding her, just being there for a moment. “Like I said earlier, you don’t have to do this. My work usually isn’t easy but I like knowing that you’ve gotten something out of it too. Why did you decide to do this?” 

 

“Oh, Jesus.” Sam looks away from Alex. “I don’t...I wanted to prove something, I think. To myself.” Sam sighs. “I wanted to try something different. You’re actually...I admire your work.” 

 

“Thanks,” Alex seems taken aback by the compliment. “Well, I think you can do this, Sam. Just think about what makes you feel good.” Alex grabs her camera and sits on the stool by the bed. “I haven’t masturbated in front of other people often but you can pretend I’m not even here if you want.”  _ Wait...what? _

 

“You’re not…” Sam can hear the shock in her voice. “I thought you were…”

 

“Is everything alright?” 

 

“No, it’s...I’m an idiot. I thought that you were a part of this whole process. You know like…”

 

“Sex?” Alex lets her camera hang around her neck. “Oh. No, it’s...it’s more of a masturbation thing. Shit, that must not have been clear. I’m so sorry.” Sam wishes she could disappear. She wishes the Earth was flat so she could jump off the edge. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. That just means that I can’t do this. I’ve never...oh, god.” Sam sucks it up. There’s no way that she could be more embarrassed than she is now. “I’ve never had an orgasm. Not with my partners, not on my own. There’s just...something wrong with me, I guess.” 

 

“Hang on, let’s not go there.” Alex looks at Sam thoughtfully. “What if we just took a few test shots? Please say no if I’m pushing you but my work is about fun. Not about climaxing.” Alex motions to her camera. “We should have fun.” Alex looks so earnest and genuine. Sam is very much aware of the fact that she thought she was coming here to get fucked by Alex, so having a little bit of fun is tame in comparison. 

 

“Sure.” Sam smiles. She likes the mischevious look in Alex’s eyes. 

 

“You checked ‘yes’ for nudity on your contract, are you still okay with that?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Cool.” Alex raises her camera and snaps a photo. Sam isn’t sure she was supposed to be posing or ready or doing anything, Alex looks playful, so Sam plays. One thing that Sam learns two photos in is that she loves being watched. Even with a lens between them, Sam can tell that Alex is enjoying herself so kicking off her shoes comes naturally. Sam slides back onto the bed a little more and Alex comes closer. 

 

Sam feels sexy. Alex is being professional but Sam wants Alex to look at her differently. Not playfully, not casually, Sam wants to be wanted. Sam unbuttons the top button of her blouse and then another. “Can you help me with the rest of these?” Sam and Alex both know that Sam doesn’t need help but Alex still reaches forward, unbuttoning the last three buttons with practiced ease.

 

Her blouse is still tucked into her skirt, Sam reaches to pull it out, but Alex holds up her hand. “Hold on.” It’s the most demanding Alex has been so far. She stays focused on her shot. She likes the way Sam looks right now. Half-dressed, beginning to be naked. It’s the middle ground that catches her eye, Sam will have to remember that. “Look at me.” Sam likes being told what to do. She’s always in control, always in charge, she enjoys that subtle dominance. It makes her get ideas. It makes her look at Alex differently. “Okay.” Alex untucks Sam’s blouse for her. She has soft fingers. One hand on silk the other on her camera, Alex has yet to look at Sam except through the lens. 

 

Sam starts to let her shirt fall off her body, but Alex grabs her arm, leaving one shoulder completely exposed and the other covered. “Wait, I like you like this.”

 

“Like this?” 

 

“Yes.” Alex has long moved on from her stool. Now she’s hovering around and over Sam, photo after photo, the room gets warmer and warmer. “You still doing okay?”  _ Better than okay _ , Sam thinks. She can vaguely feel the dampness of her panties and her nipples are prodding at her bra. Her body is telling her to expose herself completely. Her body wants Alex. 

 

“Yeah, I’m…” Sam doesn’t know what she is. Horny? Charmed? “Am I doing okay?” 

 

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing.” Alex lowers the camera and smiles at her. Sam notices the little droplet of sweat running down the side of Alex’s face. Her hair looks so totally grabbable. “You look beautiful, Sam.” 

 

“I think I want to try.” Sam surprises herself by saying this so boldly. Alex tries to stay emotionally consistent, nodding her head. “But if it doesn’t happen-.”

 

“It’ll be okay. I won’t be upset or disappointed,” Alex assures her. “Do you want to get further on the bed? Take more clothes off?”

 

“You’d like that, huh?” 

 

“I’m not opposed to it.”

 

“I think I’ll stay as I am.” Sam, apparently, wants this more than she realized. There’s something about being half dressed, with another woman watching her, that makes Sam ready to push up her skirt just enough so that her hand can easily reach where it needs to go. Sam wonders if Alex looked at all her subjects like she’s looking at her now. Hungry eyes. That’s the way someone looks at another person when they’re ready to devour them. “I’m nervous.”

 

“Close your eyes. Pretend I’m not here.” Sam scoots back on the bed and closes her eyes. She reaches her hand down, rubs her fingers along her underwear, feels herself. It’s a marvel really, the idea that Sam has only had missionary sex in the dark, and now Alex Danvers is getting a full view of her masturbating. Sam is okay with it, completely. Turned on by the whole thing more than she probably should be too. 

 

“Can I take these off?”

 

“If you want.” Alex’s voice is breathy. There’s desire there, Sam knows it. The lack of hesitation is what keeps Sam going. It’s what makes her touch herself without even thinking about the fact that someone else is there. Sam startles herself when she moans. She’d expected silence. Most noises she made during sex were fake but this is the first time she’s heard herself experience pleasure in this way. Sam stops suddenly, afraid that she sounds strange. Different. 

 

That Alex won’t like her. 

 

“Sorry, I need…” Sam opens her eyes and pulls down her skirt. “I usually don’t feel touch that intensely.”

 

“Was it bad?” 

 

“No.”

 

“I’m sorry you stopped then.” Alex sets down her camera. It looks like a move of finality. Like Sam has broken a rule and they can never go back. “Can I tell you something?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

“Obviously, I have a job to do, but I actually do care about how this experience is for you. And you looked like...well, I think you were having fun. I think you know your body better than you think.” Alex takes a deep breath. “So if you want to do another session, we should.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.” Alex runs her fingers through her hair. “And, for the record, tell your partner that they need to eat you out.” Sam’s face warms as she tugs on her shirt. 

 

“I don’t have a partner and even if I did, the people I’ve been with don’t like doing that.”

 

“I do.” Alex ducks her head. “I just meant that there are people who do enjoy that.” Sam has already put her shirt back on but she briefly considers yanking it off and telling Alex to  _ prove it _ . Is this flirting? Or is this just how Alex is? 

 

“Why?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why do you enjoy it?” 

 

“I’m a sucker for validation. A woman pushing and pulling on my hair is something I like. I like to tease too, bring her to the edge, get her groaning and begging...I don’t know, all that is a big turn on.” Alex keeps looking at Sam like she’s waiting. Alex seems like she wants permission. Like she’d love to hear Sam begging. “You should go.”

 

“Probably. Do you want me to?”

 

“No.” Alex thinks for a second. “Come back tomorrow though, if you want.”

 

“None of this is weird for you?”

 

“Not really.” Alex shrugs. “Here, I’ll give you my number. We don’t have to set up an exact time but you can text me when you’re ready.  _ If _ you’re ready.”

 

“Okay, sounds good.” Sam struggles to put on her shoes. She’s about to walk to the door when she sees Alex lean down and pick something up. It takes Sam a moment to realize that it’s her underwear, still damp, flung carelessly on the ground just a few minutes ago. 

 

“These are nice, black lace. I like them.” Alex grabs Sam’s phone and enters her number. “I’ll keep them for you.” Alex has tapped into something subconscious. Something Sam didn’t even know about herself. 

 

“What if I don’t come back?”

 

“You’ll come back. And you will come.”

 

“You promise?” They should be kissing right now. Sam wants to tear off her clothes, she wants to tear off Alex’s clothes. They should be naked. Touching. Fucking. 

 

“I promise.” It doesn’t make sense for her to leave. But she does. Though it’s a chore to drive home, Sam manages to compose herself just enough to follow a few laws properly. Thankfully Ruby is spending the night at her best friends house and going to the pool tomorrow morning, which means Sam is completely free to…

 

Not text Alex.

 

She knows it wouldn’t be wise. Her sexual frustrations were on full display earlier and knowing that the answer to her problems was just one text away, well that was a problem. Alex was nothing like the other people that Sam has dated. She’s confident, not cocky. Her style is simple but fresh. Jess was right, Alex is smart. And Sam wishes that Alex could use her brains to understand that she would do anything to get Alex to touch her.

 

So Sam texted even though she shouldn’t. 

 

**[sam]:** hey, it’s Sam. Are you thinking of maybe taking photos of yourself? 

 

Sam throws her phone onto her bed and resigns herself to taking a shower. A very cold and miserable one spent thinking of everything except Alex Danvers. She really does need to get a grip, which is probably easier said than done, but if she’s really going to show up there tomorrow then she can’t be this desperate. After Alex changes into a comfortable t-shirt, brushes her teeth, and half-asses her routine, she returns to bed where she scoops up her phone and sees that Alex has texted her twice.

 

**[alex]:** not sure yet

 

**[alex]:** what do you think?

 

**[sam]:** you should, i think your fans would be interested in seeing that 

 

**[alex]:** you mean you? 

 

Sam rolls her eyes. She takes it back. Alex is cocky, not that it matters to her. She’s just happy that Alex responded. Is this what desperation feels like? The thrill of a stupid text message coming through. If Sam wanted, she could’ve figured all this shit out in her early twenties, now she’s coming through right at thirty trying - and probably failing - at starting an ill-advised fling with someone she admires. 

 

**[sam]:** I’ll see you tomorrow

 

This is not the smartest thing Sam has ever done. It’s a mess of impulsivity and the unrelenting desire to be touched. But Sam is a big girl and so is Alex and if they both want this to go somewhere, then it should. If Sam really wants to be touched and craved the way she’s wanted for so long, then tomorrow was her best shot. 

 

**[alex]:** I can’t wait ;-) 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The procrastination on my other stories continues...

Sam has lost all of her nerve by the following morning. She spends about five minutes nervously pacing before she sends out an S.O.S. text to Jess and Lena, and invites them to meet her at  _ Luna’s Cafe _ in thirty minutes. It’s early. 6:30 AM early, but somehow Sam knows that her best friends will be there for her no matter what. And yes, Sam does spend an extra five minutes doing her makeup and picking her nicest bra - and the easiest to unclasp - because she still wants this.

 

She just hopes Alex does too. 

 

The drive to the cafe takes far too long for a Saturday morning, but construction is overtaking the city, and Sam takes those extra minutes to think over everything that happened yesterday. Half of it bordered on humiliating but most of it was...lovely. Sensual. The things she had been missing from her life. 

 

When Sam darts past some suits and aging hipsters, she finds that Jess and Lena are already sitting at a table, three mugs sitting at the center, talking animatedly about something. Lena’s eyes light up when she spots Sam and Jess scrambles to pull back a chair. “There she is. The woman of the hour.” Lena slides a mug in front of Sam and smiles. “Can I start off by saying: I can’t believe you didn’t text us last night. I’m dying for details.”

 

“Oh, god.” Sam tucks her hair behind her ears. She’s struggling to find the right words. “Well, for starters, I didn’t know this was a masturbation thing. I thought we were going to…”

 

“Oh…Jesus.” Lena’s eyes go wide. “Didn’t you read the email I sent you?”

 

“No! Which I obviously regret now.” Sam allows Jess to pat her hand. It’s pity and she doesn’t even care. “After spending five minutes freaking out, Alex was actually…” Sam rubs the back of her neck. “Really sweet and...once I felt comfortable enough, I actually got the courage to try.” 

 

“How was it? Awkward? Weird? Fun? Did you...get there?” Jess asks. 

 

“I would’ve if I didn’t freak out so much. She didn’t overstep or anything, but she helped me get undressed-.” Lena’s mouth hits the ground. Sam's trying to stay poised and casual. “The point is...do you guys think it’s a good idea for me to maybe...go further?”

 

“Hell yes!” Lena yells so loud that the entire cafe looks at them.

 

“Do you think she would?” It’s a great question and one that Sam has been considering for the past few hours. 

 

“Jess, you should’ve seen her yesterday. She was having as much fun as I was.” Sam sighs. “I don’t know how to initiate it. She’s...cool and I’m-.”

 

“Stop right there, Arias.” Lena rests her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You are smart, beautiful, and absolutely capable of getting railed by Alex Danvers.” Lena could probably learn a little finesse but Sam appreciates how confident Lena is. “Speaking of the devil.” Sam follows Lena’s eyes to the line in front of the register. Where Alex is standing. 

 

Of course.

 

“Wow, she’s hotter in person. How is that even possible?” Jess is practically drooling, Sam has to physically turn Jess’s face so they don’t all look like creepy stalkers. Sam tries to sink in her seat. She doesn’t want to notice that Alex’s hair is a little messier than necessary. The sleeves on her t-shirt are rolled up just enough that Sam can now see that she has a tattoo of a bird on the inside of her bicep. She must have at least fifteen tattoos, maybe more, and Sam wants to see all of them. She wants to be wrapped in those arms. She wants those arms to lift her and throw her down on that giant bed. “Get a grip, Sam.” 

 

“Shut up,” Sam mumbles. She continues watching Alex who gets a coffee - to go - and a small container of fruit. The barista says something that makes Alex laugh. Her laugh is light and cute, and Sam feels unnecessarily jealous that she isn’t the one who is the cause of something so wonderful. Whatever Alex’s response is, the barista laughs loudly, utterly charmed by Alex. As everyone probably is. 

 

Sam is ready to watch Alex leave. She needs a few more hours to gather her courage, she should change into another dress, and maybe put on more makeup. But Alex spots her and approaches. “Hey, Sam.” Jess is fawning and Lena is amused. Sam must look flustered because she can see that Alex is looking at her with those soft eyes that had been enough to convince Sam to get half naked the night before. “Are you stalking me?” 

 

“We just happen to be in the neighborhood,” Lena supplies. “ You’re up early. I thought artists usually slept in.” 

 

“I’m still stuck on East Coast time. Though I am a bit of an early riser.” Alex is talking to Lena, technically, but her eyes keep finding Sam’s. “We’re a two-minute walk from my apartment,” Alex’s smile is easy. And Sam is blushing way too much, like always. 

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to get her to go home with you,” Jess tells Alex.

 

“I am.” The back of Alex’s hand is at her side, almost touching Sam’s arm. She wants to be touched. She’s waiting. “If not for my work, you left something there last night. You know that  _ thing _ ?” Oh. So, Alex is toying with her. It’s a game, one that Sam fully intends to play. 

 

“Right.” Sam finishes her coffee and stands. “Are you sure it’s not too early?” 

 

“No, I’m ready for you.” Lena and Jess exchange looks, hanging onto every word and look that Alex and Sam share. “And this time of day is my favorite for shooting. With this light and you, what could be better than that?” 

 

Lena looks as though she might scream but Sam manages to wave Alex off. After their quick goodbyes, Sam and Alex start for the exits, and Sam can feel her phone vibrating erratically in her pocket. She assumes that Jess and Lena are texting her various versions of “OH MY GOD!!!” Alex opens the door for Sam and says something about it being a nice day out. 

 

Sam can barely hear her. Sam is focused on the fact that her hands are all clammy and she feels so young. Any version of attention that she receives is enough to turn her insides to goo. This is going to be a long day. “I like your dress,” Alex says simply. Sam feels silly wearing this delicate floral print but Alex toys with the fabric that is wrapped around Sam’s waist, holding the dress in place. 

 

If Alex were to grab the fabric and pull then that would be one less thing sitting between Alex’s hands and Sam’s body. But Alex doesn’t pull, she just keeps watching and taking in the morning air. “I took your advice.”

 

“About…?”

 

“Taking photos of myself. I did it.” Alex watches Sam’s face closely. “It was different.”

 

“Can you do that? I mean how did you take the photos if your hands were...busy.” Sam rolls her eyes at her own words. Alex pulls her keys out of her pocket and unlocks the front door of the building. 

 

“Timers. I’ve learned lots of tricks over my career.” 

 

“Oh.” They get into the elevator and stand on the other side of the tiny space, Alex stands shoulder to shoulder with Sam. It feels like 3 am, not 7. Sam feels tipsy. Drunk on Alex’s smile. Her arms. Her eyes. 

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“I’m fine, you just...I didn’t expect to see you so early.” Sam tries not to smile or look dorky. “Nerves again.” 

 

“Honestly, if you look at the photos you took, you don’t look nervous at all. That kind of confidence...it suits you.” They exit the elevator and head for Alex’s apartment. Alex has a whole ring of keys and she takes a long time figuring out which one is which. “Jesus Christ, I need to get rid of like half of these,” Alex says as she finally unlocks her door. 

 

“You need a good assistant.” Alex laughs and then, not so faintly, Sam hears someone scoff from inside the apartment. As they enter, this person becomes clear. Not just a person, a woman, wearing clothes so comfortable that she looks as though she’s just woken up. This woman is holding an open laptop in her hand and as soon as she sees Alex she grabs for the container of fruit. 

 

“About time,” She says all carefree and charming. Alex sets her coffee mug down, cleans off a chair, and offers it to Sam. 

 

“Sam, this is Siobhan, my assistant.” 

 

“Your lifesaver, more like,” Siobhan corrects, shaking Sam’s hand, and diving into the pieces of strawberries, berries, and orange slices. “You never said you had a session this morning.” 

 

“Well, I do.” 

 

“Our shared calendar exists for a reason.” This sounds like a conversation that they’ve had many times. Siobhan doesn’t seem too bothered, Alex seems slightly annoyed. 

 

“To piss me off, yes, I remember.” Alex pulls a face. One that’s meant only for Sam. It feels nice to be included, if only briefly. “I do need you to set up a meeting with the curator if you have time today.”

 

“I always have time for you.” Siobhan flicks the top of Alex’s head, gathers her bag, and heads for the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” It’s a warning. Or a joke. Alex just smirks, waits for Siobhan to leave, and turns to Sam. 

 

“I can’t promise anything to anyone.” Alex clasps her hands together. Rejuvenated. “Would you like something to drink?” It occurs to Sam that this is just a thing that Alex does. Offers up something nice, does the polite thing, all while trying her best to maintain the facade that she hasn’t let her eyes travel below Sam’s neck. Sam wants to be on the bed. Now. 

 

“Sure,” Sam says. Unlike yesterday, Alex does know where the drinks are. She pours Sam something that looks like sangria and adds slices of oranges before she hands her the glass. She looks curious and downright handsome just leaning in front of her watching and waiting until it’s the right time for Sam to get naked again. “Do you work well with your assistant?”

 

“Eh.” Alex shrugs. “It’s not really my thing but I’m not great with all the logistical stuff. It’s boring.”

 

“You’re right, this is more fun.”

 

“It is.” Alex takes the cup out of Sam’s hand and sets it on the counter. “You probably shouldn’t be drinking. I keep forgetting that this is a job and not…” 

 

“It’s okay, you know. This is actually making me feel a lot better about…” 

 

Neither one of them can figure out a way to end a sentence. But Alex grabs Sam’s hand and leads her to the bed. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Should we start like before?” Alex sits on the stool and grabs her camera. Sam is on the edge of the bed unsure of how they started yesterday but certain of how they ended up. “Or can I try something?”

 

“That sounds mysterious.” Sam laughs. “Should I be worried?”

 

“No.” Alex takes a test shot and adjusts her camera. “It’ll be fun.”

 

“For you?”

 

“For you, hopefully.” Alex smiles wide. “Indulge me.” Sam decides that maybe she should, not just because Alex is asking, but because she’s said 'no' to so much in her life. Lena had poked and prodded at Sam so much that she finally  _ finally  _ thinks that it’s about time to start having some fun. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay.” Alex stands and raises her camera again. “So...here’s the thing.” Alex motions for Sam to stand and as they’re standing there, Sam suddenly realizes that Alex is touching her. Touching her hand, then her bicep, and now Alex has wedged her arm behind Sam’s back, and her fingers are touching the zipper of Sam’s dress. “If I saw you out and about in the real world. I’d buy you a drink or coffee.” Alex pulls the zipper, only one or two inches, just enough for Sam to feel the heat of the sun masking the heat radiating off Alex’s fingers. “But that’d be all premise. Bullshit prologue just to get you up here.” Sam can’t stop looking at the camera. Her cheeks are warm, legs just starting to tremble. “I like that look.” 

 

“What look?” 

 

“The way you look when you’re reminded that you’re beautiful. The way you look when you’re just starting to believe it.” 

 

“Shut up.” Sam looks away from the camera, in a weak attempt at composing herself. 

 

“Should I?”

 

“No.” Sam moves closer to Alex and Alex unzips the rest of the way down. Lingering hands that want to touch, probably would too, but can’t. The dress doesn’t fall to the ground.  _ Alex likes this _ , Sam thinks. One wrong or right move and Sam will be standing there wearing only her bra and underwear. 

 

“May I?” Alex’s fingers linger on the straps of the dress. She’s waiting for permission. 

 

“If you want.” 

 

“What do you want?” Sam laughs. How can she not? What she wants is for Alex to stop hiding behind her camera. She wants Alex to say that she’s beautiful. She wants to be touched. She wants someone to kiss the insides of her thighs. She wants to moan like she did yesterday. She wants to be completely unafraid. 

 

Alex must sense Sam’s hesitation. “What do you want me to do?” Alex rephrases. 

 

“Take off the dress.” 

 

Watching her dress fall to the ground feels like shedding skin. Watching Alex fumble with her camera is worthy validation for this feeling. Which is why Sam returns to her spot on the bed, waits patiently for Alex to take more photos. Waits for Alex to run her fingers through her cropped hair. Laughs at Alex’s failed attempt at small talk. “I thought you were suave,” Sam says with a laugh. The sun has fully ignited the room. Sam has blossomed. Alex hasn’t once apologized for looking where she shouldn’t. They are indulging, they are slowly getting free.

 

“I am. I just wanted to hear your laugh again.” Sam could spend years in this room. 

 

“Alex?” Sam is ready. Sam is alive and ready and Alex is literally the most beautiful person she’s ever met. “I wish you’d stop hiding behind that camera.” Sam realizes, as Alex is slowly lowering her camera, that she should learn how to be more direct. Ask for what she wants, even though Alex’s eyes tell Sam that Alex understands her completely. 

 

Silence follows. Too much silence. 

 

Alex is propping her camera up on some kind of stand. Sam feels the tension in the room expand. Her heart races in a way that she’s never experienced before. Alex is completely calm. Completely focused on Sam. And when Alex stands at the edge of the bed, grabs the undersides of Sam’s thighs, and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, Sam thinks that she might actually pass out. “Can I taste you? I’ve wanted to since I first saw you.” 

 

“S-sure. Yeah.” 

 

“The camera is still taking photos. Whatever you do, don’t lay down.” Sam nods. Her eyes follow Alex’s. Alex gets down on her knees and slowly - so slow that it’s painful - tugs down Sam’s underwear. Sam feels more exposed than before but also completely comfortable. Horny too, obviously. 

 

“What? No foreplay?” Sam says surprised that her mouth even still works. 

 

“It’s been two days of foreplay. You okay, Gorgeous?” If anyone on the planet had called her ‘gorgeous’ like some kind of pet name, Sam would be kicking them in the face. But Alex dove in like she’d been ready and waiting to make Sam sharply inhale forever.  

 

And  _ oh god _ does Sam get it. Every misguided hook up had been a scam. One where Sam had been fooled into believing that sex was just sex. Right now, Alex was making her believe in something greater. Something that made Sam unashamed of moaning, unashamed of being unable to choose between closing her eyes and opening them. Alex was a pro or a wizard or something that qualified her to be deserving of a Nobel Prize. 

 

And it wasn’t just her tongue. It was gentle kisses that made Sam scream. Hands that pulled her closer, hands that pushed Sam’s legs wider apart. Sam grabs Alex’s hair because she can’t grab anything else. The gentle hum that this elicits from Alex is like a switch. One that makes Sam feel powerful. “Do you like that?”

 

“Yes.” So Sam pushes and pulls, letting her hands do the praising that her words can’t seem to get across. To tell Alex to  _ keep going _ or  _ that feels incredible _ . When Sam is close she knows it. She can feel her body teetering, with bliss waiting just around the corner. Alex knows it too because she pushes her tongue inside Sam and touches Sam’s clit with her finger, gently rubbing and pushing until Sam releases. 

 

And when she does, Alex holds her through it. Whatever Alex is whispering, Sam can’t hear her, but it soothes her enough to get Sam to finally breathe again. She feels like a teenager again, not because of the sex - it’s never been anything like this - but because of the way that her heart feels like it might explode. 

 

Alex does let her go. Just long enough to grab her camera and take a few final shots. Sam’s legs are so shaky that she doesn’t even bother doing anything other than basking in the hazy and wondrous afterglow. Sam is in love. 

 

Totally and fully in love. It’s a brief experience, this version of love. She wants to hold onto it. Forever. But eventually it fades and she’s left to realize that the crush that she has on Alex is still fully intact. She doesn’t feel dirty or used. She feels like she wants to see Alex again. She wants to take her out for that drink. Get her to laugh. Sam feels clingy. She doesn’t care. “You alright?”

 

“God, yes.” Sam smiles and Alex lays on the bed beside her, elbow propped up beside her head. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Alex chuckles. “Anytime.”

 

“Okay. If you mean it.” 

 

“You know…” Alex tucks a stray strand of hair back beside Sam’s ear. “I don’t have to use any of those photos.”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“Of course I want to. But it’s...this was different for you.” Alex is so close to Sam that Sam wonders if they’re going to kiss. “You were honest in ways that other people can’t be. You’ve surprised me, Sam. And I would love for those photos to be in the exhibit, but more than that...I hope you’ll be there.” 

 

“That’s sweet.” Sam lightly touches Alex’s arm. “I'll be there.”

 

“Good.” Alex looks at her thoughtfully and then says, “So why do you work at that big company?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“LCorp. Why do you work there?” 

 

“It’s just a job.” Sam thinks. “One that I’m good at.” 

 

“ _ Just a job _ . Hm.” Alex lays on her back. “Is that really what you want to be doing?”

 

“Are you really criticizing my job right now? Not everyone can be a world famous photographer who is stupidly attractive. And way too good at giving head.” Sam lays on her back beside Alex. “I am happy. Most of the time, at least.”

 

“Good. Happy is good.”

 

“You don’t sound convinced.” 

 

“I could be convinced. I’m just not so sure happy is out there for me.” It’s the first time that Alex’s heart is really out there. Sam can see the pain, the slight uneasiness. It’s a chance that Alex seems to be taking on Sam. It’s brave. 

 

“Oh, I see. The  _ sad artist _ card.” Sam pokes Alex’s side. “Well, my guess is that you have a lot of freedom. You can travel anywhere in the world. So, if you’re not happy, then you should go find out what happy means for you.” 

 

“I’m happy right now.” Alex’s eyes catch Sam’s. “So...what does that mean?” 

 

“Fucking traffic in this city is-.” Sam scrambles to grab her dress, Alex flies off the bed, as Siobhan enters the room carrying a large box of supplies. “Oh...fuck.” Alex rushes over to stand between Siobhan and Sam, trying her best to calm Siobhan’s shock. “Wow, Alex. Seriously?”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Sam pulls on her dress and struggles to zip up the back. She isn’t sure if she should run or hide or sign an NDA. “Hey, I’m gonna…” Sam points to the door. Alex is stuck between a rock in a hard place. Siobhan is not chill and Alex needs to put out that fire. 

 

Sam knows, really knows that she won’t see Alex before the exhibit opens. And she’s okay with it. Sure, she feels like a user and like maybe there was a little spark between them. But who is she kidding? Alex is way out of her league and she should just let it all go before her desperation hurts her. Sam is halfway across the street, when she hears, “Hey, wait up!” Alex catches up to her at the crosswalk and they walk together. 

 

“Sorry about that.” 

 

“Oh, about Siobhan? Yeah, whatever.” Alex waves it off. “That was my fault. I don’t normally…” Alex cringes a little. Sam can sense it, whatever might have happened between them, it’s slipping away. “I was sort of wondering if-.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone about what happened. It probably shouldn’t have. It was fun, but...I mean come on. You travel the world. I stay at home.” Alex’s face falls and Sam realizes that this is not what Alex expected. “Hey, and about the photos...you should use whichever ones you want. Surprise me, okay?” 

 

“Oh...right. Sure.” Alex tries to smile. “It’s in a few months so...thanks for being my...model.” Alex holds out her hand and Sam shakes it awkwardly. “I’ll see you around.” Watching Alex walk away is easy. At that moment it feels like the right thing. But later, when Sam is eating dinner alone and getting weird photos -  _ they’re memes, mom!  _ \- from Ruby, Sam realizes that it’s all a mistake. 

 

Chemistry isn’t just about sex. Alex and Sam were seconds away from figuring that out and if Sam had just held it together, held onto that moment, then she would’ve asked Alex out. But Sam isn’t good at asking for what she wants. That’s the whole reason she never even came close to well -  _ coming _ . And now, all Sam can hope for is that the memory is strong enough. That one of them will crack and call and she’ll get a chance to actually do what she wants for a change. 

 

Waiting is the worst part. Sam isn’t sure she’s ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey love the idea of famous Alex. Just gonna keep that information in my back pocket for future fics. Thank you all for reading! One more chapter left :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam doesn’t call Alex. Not even when she feels particularly lonely in her bed at night. Once, when she’s sitting around in her office after some old suit has just talked down to her like a child, she considers sending Alex a text. Nothing serious, just to comment on how absurd men who think they have power can be. Something that friends might do. Which they aren’t and even after Alex’s art show, they would probably never be. 

 

Alex will be off to some exotic place and that will be that. 

 

Lena does mention Alex though, quite often actually. Usually, it’s simply Lena relaying some information to Sam like  _ I hear Alex is making a good impression on the locals _ . Lena had said this right after Alex had donated to the National City LGBT Center and done free filmmaking classes for teens. Sam had read and re-read the article that very morning while she struggled not to smile. 

 

Soon Alex will be gone and Sam will be sad, sure, but there is no way anything more can or should come of this. Which is why Alex’s art exhibit opening sneaks up on her so suddenly. She had it marked in her calendar but had been purposefully overworking herself just enough not to constantly think about it. Lena, of course, is the first to bring it up. They’re sitting at lunch on Lena’s balcony. Jess has a sandwich that looks a lot more enticing than the salad that Sam had half-heartedly put together this morning. “So, what are you wearing tonight?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“To Alex’s exhibit,” Lena says with a curious glint in her eyes. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

 

“I didn’t…”  _ She did _ . And Lena and Jess recognize that right away. “Shit. I have nothing to wear.”

 

“I think Alex might prefer that.” Jess laughs at her own joke, Sam sinks a little into her seat. “Lena and I can dress you!” Jess exclaims and based on the look on Lena’s face, Sam is almost certain that this was her plan anyway. “I’m so good with makeup.”

 

“Jess, I know, I see your beautiful face every day.” Jess grins at the compliment, Lena seems preoccupied with something on her phone. “Lena, hello, you’re the one who started this mess.”

 

“You’re the one who slept with her,” Lena reminds her before setting down her phone. “I was just setting up our limo. And you have no need to worry about what you’re going to wear. I’ve got this light purple lace number that’s going to bring Ms. Danvers to her knees.” Lena pokes Sam’s nose. “In more ways than one, I’m sure.” 

 

“Please, shut up.” 

 

“I think you should text her. Maybe she’s nervous, I’m sure it would cheer her up.” Jess is a hopeless romantic. Always lost in the latest romance novel. “Don’t tell me you’ve deleted her number.”

 

“Of course not. Don’t be dramatic.” Unsurprisingly, Sam hadn’t been on any other dates since her last meeting with Alex. Now, instead of being terrified of disappointing a partner, Sam is afraid that no one else will live up to Alex. Sam had thought about Alex plenty. Laid in bed thinking about Alex’s mouth and hands until her hands found their way between her own legs. Stupid thoughts about dating and holding hands had forced their way into her mind too. “Look, tonight is going to be normal. We’re gonna get free drinks, eat tiny fucking lemon bars and look at pictures of a bunch of naked people. It’ll be fine.” 

 

Sam found that if she’d focused on maintaining this attitude, her whole day was a lot easier. She managed to get everything done and bullshit with Jess and Lena with ease. She’d even properly made herself a cup of coffee on one of Lena’s ridiculously complex machines in the breakroom. Even the little knowing look that Lena had given her when she caught Sam looking at the exhibit’s event page didn’t bother her. 

 

Sam’s nerves started to come alive only when she and Jess had arrived at Lena’s penthouse and Lena showed her the dress. “This is it? Lena…” Sam took the dress and noted the fact that her legs and arms were covered by only sheer fabric. And she hadn’t even thought about the plunging neckline which, by all accounts, was probably going to look great on her. “This is too much.”

 

“I think it’s perfect.” Jess is already dressed. She’s wearing a much more modest navy blue dress along with gold earrings and a simple necklace. “Come on, how often do we get to play dress-up?” Jess does have a point. And if she’s going to be wearing something so outrageous then she’s happy that Lena and Jess will be at her side. 

 

“I wonder what Alex will be wearing,” Lena muses from where she’s seated at her vanity. 

 

“She’ll probably be wearing a t-shirt. She doesn’t really seem like the type to go overboard.” Sam looks at her dress again. “Which makes this even more ridiculous.” Sam starts to pull on the dress reluctantly. “She’s a free spirit. I’m surprised she’s even having this exhibit at a museum this fancy.” 

 

“It’s all about money. And she gives most of it to charity anyway.” At least, Sam enjoys getting taken care of. Lena rarely gets to dress up for fun so she and Jess are keen to match Sam’s dress and expensive makeup in order to make them all look like some kind of businesswoman powerhouse. Which they certainly are. 

 

The limo is fun. Sam feels like she’s in high school and going to prom. The champagne is fancy and Jess provides silicone straws so that they can drink and not mess up their lipstick. Sam is startled by the photographers and red carpet that greets them at the museum. It seems over the top for an event like this but Sam spots wealthy curators and well-informed hipsters alike. It takes them ten minutes to actually get inside and when they do they’re met with an eerie calm. 

 

Curious souls take in the first photos of the exhibit in reverence. The photos show a beautiful Black man. Soft flowers cascade around his body. The photos of his ecstasy are soft and the sunlight makes this series look like he’s an angel. It’s easy to understand what Alex saw in him. Something so gentle and kind that people can’t help but stare. “Damn, she is good,” Jess whispers and Sam nods her head in agreement. 

 

Sam tries not to get caught up in the gallery. She means to find Alex right away. But after seeing the diversity of the rest of the photos Sam starts to wonder where she fits in. Sam should’ve reached out and had a look at the photos. There’s no way she looks this beautiful in whatever came of those sessions. Sam starts to feel embarrassed by her over-eagerness and wonders if Lena and Jess had come here for no reason. Perhaps, Alex hadn’t even put her photos in the exhibit. 

 

It’s those thoughts that make her lose focus. It’s those thoughts that have her colliding into the back of someone like a bull in a china shop. “I’m so sorry.” Alex seems to turn in slow motion. Sam doesn’t mean to stare but she has never seen someone look so lovely in a suit. It’s velvet which is eye-catching on its own but Alex is also wearing a gold dropping earring with a triangle on the end of it. Her hair is slicked back and it takes Sam a few moments to stop gaping and smile. 

 

“Sam, wow…” Alex takes a step forward like she’s going to hug her or kiss her but Sam closes the distance and wraps her arms around Alex. The hug lasts longer than either of them intend it to but Alex’s touch is so soft that Sam almost melts into it. “You look amazing.” 

 

“You look…” Sam laughs. “Is this velvet?” Sam runs her hand along Alex’s arm and up to her bicep. “Sexy.” 

 

“So...do you like the exhibit?” 

 

“Of course.” Sam looks around the room, it’s packed. “You’re brilliant but I bet everyone is telling you that.” 

 

“I’m getting a lot of interesting questions.” Alex runs her fingers through her hair. “Can I get you anything? A drink or something.” 

 

“You don’t have to play host for me. I’m a big girl.” Sam starts to walk away, maybe for good, but Alex reaches out and grabs her hand. “What’s up?”

 

“Have you seen your photos yet?” 

 

“Oh…” Sam takes a deep breath. “Wow, I...I thought I might’ve been cut from the roster or something.” 

 

“Why would I do that?” 

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t call or...things were weird after what happened between us.” Sam is acutely aware that Alex is still holding her hand but she doesn’t know how to pull away. “It’s okay-.”

 

“Come here.” Alex pulls Sam through the main gallery around admiring eyes and into a gallery at the back of the museum. It seems private and it’s darker than the rest of the rooms. Only a few people are milling about but when Alex and Sam enter they seem to melt away into the background. 

 

Apparently, this gallery is for Sam’s pictures only. Large canvases populate the room, larger than any in the main room and more individual portraits than any of the other models. Sam sees every detail of her body fully on display and she isn’t even embarrassed. Alex looks completely at home - one hand in her pocket as her eye watch Sam look at herself in these vast portraits. It takes Sam a long time to actually notice that each portrait has a little red dot on the title placard. “What’s that?” 

 

“It’s sold.” Sam seizes up at the thought. Any creep in the entire city could have this sitting in their home or office doing god knows what while they look at it. “To me, technically.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Well, I hadn’t talked to you, so I wasn’t sure if you’d want anyone to buy them. They’re yours, you can keep them or I can.” That was just like Alex. Open ended in the way only she could be. “The thing is...these are everything I’d hoped for. This is something I could retire on.”

 

“That’s a nice compliment.”

 

“It is and it isn’t.” They’re still holding hands. Sam might as well be holding her breath too. “I could’ve called too, you know. I tried a few times but I was hoping that you would. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I’d done something wrong.”

 

“You didn’t. I told you that.”

 

“I thought there was something there. Between us.” 

 

“There was. Wasn’t there?” Sam shrugs her shoulders. “Something in that room maybe. Uncovered by the lights and the camera but...that’s all.”

 

“Is it?” Alex nods toward the canvas at the center of the room. Sam’s climax. “I see plenty of that in you right here. You’re waiting for that moment again.”

 

“You sound like an asshole-“

 

“I know.”

 

“So, why are you saying that?” 

 

“Because I want that moment too. I crave it. I crave you.”

 

“I’m not some piece of art, Alex. You can’t  _ have  _ me. And besides...it won’t be the same. I won’t be such a delicate little flower waiting for you.” Alex laughs at that. Sam truly struggles to find what’s so funny. “You’ve got places to go, people to see.”

 

“I’m staying here. In National City.”

 

“I hope not for my sake.”

 

“For mine, actually.” Alex releases Sam’s hand and paces patiently around the room. “Why didn’t you call me? Really. You can be honest.”

 

“You’re an artist, Alex. I’m not like that...I’ve got things that ground me.” Sam should’ve gotten a drink or something to hold onto in the wake of the absence of Alex’s hand. “If it’s sex you want, I’m sure people will be throwing themselves at you all night.”

 

“That’s not what I want. Sex is easy. I want to be your friend.”

 

“We can’t be friends,” Sam replies, firmly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t know how to be friends with someone like you. You’re too...lofty.” 

 

“Hold me down, then.” Alex smiles so wide that it’s contagious. Alex is just out of Sam’s reach otherwise she might’ve hit her arm. “I’m gonna say something now and you’ll freak out but know that I’m being honest with you.”

 

“That’s a terrible thing to lead with…”

 

“I think I’m a little bit in love with you.”

 

“Oh, god!” Sam’s eyes widen at the idea. The totally insane idea. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because I mean it.”

 

“You said ‘a little bit’” Sam glares at Alex. “You can’t be a little bit in love with anyone.”

 

“I was trying not to scare you.” Alex holds up her arms defensively. “I’m not trying to pressure you or corner you. I just thought that I should tell you. I like being honest with people.”

 

“We’ve only seen each other twice. Three times if you count tonight,” Sam points out. “I didn’t think you were a hopeless romantic.”

 

“I don’t follow those rules. You don’t...you don’t believe in love at first sight?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Sam isn’t certain that she believes in love at all, not in the way Alex means. All sweeping romance and big gestures. A gesture like buying all of Sam's portraits or putting them all up in their own gallery.

 

“Hm, tonight’s a good night to change that.”

 

“Yeah, because you’re so irresistibly charming.”

 

“At least let me get you a drink,” Alex offers. Sam has no idea why she’s playing along but she does. And Sam will admit it, they look good together. Alex doesn’t bother making a show out of the night, she attempts to get lost in the crowd, and only pays attention to Sam. “How’s work?”

 

“Pointed question.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I work with my two best friends. Not many people can say that.” This is about as honest as Sam will get tonight. She isn’t thrilled with her job but she isn’t dragging her way through her workday either. “Everyone’s looking at us.” 

 

“They tend to do that.”

 

“That doesn’t bother you?” 

 

“It would if I was standing here alone.” Alex takes a sip of her whiskey and leans against the makeshift bartop. “Last week, I was having dinner with my sister. We sat down and we ate this crazy good quiche.” Alex smiles, almost bashfully. “And she says ‘Isn’t the world better like this? There’s no lens between us.’” Alex seems to be reflecting on the comment, Sam steps closer to her, eager to hear what comes of it. “The first thing that came to my mind was  _ fuck you _ , this is my life.” Alex looks around the room, at her art, at her fans, and then at Sam. “But then, I thought...yeah, it is. Because I’m not searching for the perfect angle, the perfect shot...I’m just here.”

 

“And how does that feel?”

 

“Liberating.” Sam swirls her wine in her glass, thankful that she didn’t get something stronger. She’s enjoying Alex’s company, despite the very unsubtle tension between them. “Hold on…” Alex stands on her tiptoes, peering between the crowd. “My sister is dramatically gesturing something…” Alex laughs and turns to Sam. “She’s telling me that you’re hot.”

 

“Is she as cool as you?”

 

“She’s much cooler.”

 

“You’re selling yourself short.” Sam can’t help but smile at the face that Alex makes at her younger sister. “You’re fucking....adorable.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex blushes, like a kid. “Haven’t been called that since my elementary school days.” 

 

“Do you...there are too many people here.” Sam lets out a breath, she’s starting to feel overwhelmed. Not just by the space their in but by the catastrophic explosion of feelings. Sam isn’t sure she wants to feel this strongly about anything ever. 

 

“I know a place.”

 

This  _ place  _ turns out to be the roof of the museum. It’s quiet and cold and the view is breathtaking. Alex obviously knows that because she keeps looking between Sam’s awestruck eyes and the expansive city around them and smiling. Sam knows that everything about Alex Danvers has caused chaos in her life. It’s been mostly internal but it’s there. She has never been so entirely floored by someone before and it’s taken Sam until this moment to really let herself process it all. “I can’t do a whole passionate affair thing. I get emotionally invested too easily and if you run scared, I’ll lose my shit.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Alex touches Sam’s hand lightly. “The affair thing or running.”

 

“I have a daughter. She’s twelve and if she doesn’t like you then that’s the end of this.”

 

“I love kids,” Alex replies. 

 

Sam crosses her arms over her chest, she doesn’t know if she’s convinced. But she laughs, fucking laughs like a maniac who is on the roof with a drifter artist who has decided that stability will be her saving grace. “I do believe in love at first sight by the way.” Sam doesn’t lose herself in Alex or in the moment. She feels like she’s found herself, unearthed something that has been safeguarded for most of her life. She doesn’t know exactly where this is going but she’ll take the chance anyway.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I know it's taken forever to update but this is mostly how I wanted to end this short fic. Stay tuned for "Get Home" and "Exception to the Rule" but if you're interested I've been doing "Fictober" this year and I've been posting a bunch of one-shots! You can find them all on my Tumblr: team-science-mega-nerds.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, you know what would be fun? If you all screamed your headcanons at me. Who knows, it'll probably turn into a fic at some point

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this so far! More Lena and Jess to come also because they are great friends to have on your side when you're trying to bone one of the most popular artists in the world. 
> 
> Anyway, in honor of my summer actually (kinda sorta) starting, what is your favorite summer activity?


End file.
